


Dragging Michael Along

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Michael does drag, he just wants his best friend Jeremy to actually come to a show. Jeremy lied about having a girlfriend to impress the girl he has a crush on. Somehow these two things connect to make a confused, unexpected mess.





	1. My Girlfriend From Canada

"So what's the excuse for not coming to the show this time?" Michael asked as he and Jeremy walked down the hallway together to Spanish. "If you don't want to come to my show that's fine but at least give me an answer."

"They're not excuses, I really want to go. It's just I've been busy with drama practice lately."

"Sorry you can't miss one of your staring at Christine sessions to come see me."

"I don't...just stare a Christine. I'm reading my lines."

"For a highschool play. Jeremy Christine's the only person I've met that's even slightly good and even then she's overshadowed by everyone else who can't remember their lines. Now if you want a g-"

"Sup losers?" Michael was cut off mid-sentence by Rich who slapped the two on the backs with a smirk. 

"Oh Rich...hey..."

"Hey Jeremy bro, we're having a party at Jake's house tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not invited. Just wanted to make sure you knew so that you didn't accidentally come over." Jeremy deflated as Rich said this, the bully walking away leaving Michael angry.

"Ignore him Jer, he's just being jackass as usual."

"Kind of hard to do when you have to spend an hour with him after school everyday."

"You don't have to go to play practice."

"Yeah but Christine's there."

"Oh right I almost forgot." Michael's sarcasm went ignored as Christine happened to walk by at that very moment making the the almost literal hearts in Jeremy's eyes appear. Michael had to drag him down the hall to their next class.

~~

"-love looks through the heart but not the mind-"

"No, no, no, Ms.Valentine, you're getting it wrong again," Mr.Reyes called from director pit rubbing his head in annoyance, "...Jesus Christ we can't do this in three weeks...Alright students, five minute break!" He disappeared under the stage allowing the teenagers to move around again. 

"I'm telling you man tomorrow's party is going to be off the hook," Jake said excitedly fist bumping Rich as he stared at Chloe across the stage, "Now that I have an awesome, new, not a bitch girlfriend!"

"Fuck off Jake."

"Don't worry Jake my man, girlfriend or no girlfriend this is going to be awesome. Besides at least you're not Jeremy. He's probably never even had sex before." Said teen's face went red as Rich said that.

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me tall ass, probably never even kissed a girl before."

"Please, that would mean he likes girls," Chloe added not looking up from her phone.

"I-I like girls!"

"Sure you do."

"I have a girlfriend!" 

"You do?" Christine asked looking at Jeremy curiously.

"Oh, u-ugh, yeah! We've been dating for a while."

"And what's this mystery girl's name?" Jenna looked intrigued at this possible new source of gossip.

"It's Anne!"

"Anne...?"

"...Young."

"And why have we never met her before?" By the now everybody was staring at Jeremy interested in what he would say next.

"Because s-she...lives in Canada..." Jeremy mentally face palmed himself as he said that. If she didn't sound made up before that was the nail on the coffin of his lie. It took a minute before everybody except Christine started laughing.

"S-sure she is," Rich was almost on the ground laughing. 

"Canada? Really dude?" Jake asked inbetween his laughs. 

"She's real! I swear."

"Yeah, I bet." Chloe covered her mouth to hold back a snort. Jeremy tried hiding into himself as the laughter continued before Mr.Reyes came back.

"Alright students, back to practice! From the top Ms.Valentine."

~~

"-and it's just I don't know what happened!" Jeremy paced around Michael's bedroom as his friend sat in front of his mirror applying the red lipstick. "I said fucking Canada Michael! Canada!" 

"Why did you even lie about having a girlfriend in the first place?"

"Because Rich."

"Ah," Michael got up going over to his closet and looking through his wigs. "Do you think I should go with the teal pixie cut out the red ringlets?"

"Michael I'm too busy with my own problems to care about your stupid drag club."

"It's not stupid, listen Jeremy if you're going to be pissy fine but don't take it out on me."

"Sorry Mike it's just..." Jeremy trailed off as Michael put on the wig before adjusting it. Michael really did look like a girl. Maybe even like a girl from Canada. "Hey Michael, can I ask you a favor?"


	2. I Can Hear the Bells

Jeremy tapped his foot as he looked down at his phone nervously. Play rehearsal started on a few minutes and Michael still wasn't here yet. What could be taking so long?

"Hey Jeremy~" Said teen flinched as Rich's voice called out when he entered the auditorium.

'Damn it Michael where are you?' 

"Hey...Rich." 

"All alone again? I thought you said you were bringing your girlfriend from Canada today. What's her name again?" Rich taunted from the stage as Jeremy approached not looking the other boy in the eye. 

"Anne. And she's going to be here any minute." 

"Oh I'm sure she will," Chloe rolled her eyes as she said that. Christine gave her an annoyed look before turning to Jeremy. 

"Jeremy if you lied about Anne, it's fine but don't make this worse." Jeremy rubbed his neck as she said that.

'Damn it, where's Michael?' As if to answer him the auditorium doors opened as everyone turned to see who was coming in. 

"Sorry I'm late Jer-Bear, got caught in traffic." Michael's voice was in a higher pitch as he stepped into the light allowing the group to see Michael. Jeremy had to keep his jaw from hitting the for when Michael came in. Michael was wearing a long curly pink wig with matching lipstick and blush, a lot more subdued than his usual drag makeup. Like how a normal girl would wear makeup. He was wearing a brown jacket with a fur trim and a hat that complimented the jacket nicely. 

"Holy Shit," Chloe let the remark out under her breath as "Anne" walked up on stage, "She's real." 

"And hot." Rich said as "she" got on stage allowing the group to better see the miniskirt. There were purple leggings underneath but there still wasn't a lot left to the imagination. 

"Holy shit," Jake let out a small whistle as Michael came over and kissed Jeremy on the cheek. "Damn Jeremy, you weren't lying about her being hot." 

"Awe, thanks but Jeremy's the only man for me~" Jeremy began to sweat as Michael nuzzled into his neck. 

"E-everyone meet Anne. She's from Canada." 

"Where in Canada?" Jenna asked ready to learn anything and everything about Jeremy's girlfriend. 

"Vancouver originally but we move around a lot, that's how I met Jeremy last year." Michael went to hold Jeremy's hand but the teen pulled away from the touch. Rich couldn't stop staring at Anne, his mouth almost hanging open when Jake elbowed him in the chest. This snapped Rich out of his stupor as he shook his head. 

"Dude," Jake whispered to Rich, "try not to be so obvious." 

"Bro, do you believe in love at first sight?" Rich Couldn't believe it. Not only was Jeremy's girlfriend from Canada real but she was, well for lack of a better word, beautiful. He had never seen someone so gorgeous before. 

'Rich,' the teen's SQUIP materialized next to him also looking at Anne, 'There's something you need to know about her-' 

'Does her hair taste like it looks?' 

'What? No she's-' 

'The most amazing person in the world?' 

'No. Anne is-' 

'The person I want to spend the rest of my life.' 

'How do you already have a crush on her?' 

'You underestimate my ability to Love.' 

'No I overestimated your level of control. Rich you can't be in love with her.' 

'I can and am.' The SQUIP rolled it's eyes as Rich continued to stare at "Anne". 

"Rich, yo, Earth to space cadet do you copy?" Jake shook Rich who was starting again as his SQUIP evaporated yet again. "Quit staring. It's creepy as shit." 

"So, Anne, how'd you end up with Jeremy of all people?" 

"We moved into the house next to him for a while and he was so nice? Like he tried helping me move the boxes I couldn't lift. But the key word is tried. He fell flat on his back after trying to lift the box and I couldn't stop laughing. It was adorable. Besides have you seen his cute face?" Jeremy's face was bright red the entire time Michael told the story trying to avoid eye contact with the drama club slightly embarrassed. Michael took his phone as it beeped making a face. 

"It was nice meeting all of you but I need to head home soon. My mom needs me," Michael leaned over and kissed Jeremy on the cheek, "See you later Jer~" He practicality skipped out the door as the drama club watched him leave the auditorium. 

"Alright Jeremy how much did you pay her?" Jake asked confusing Jeremy. 

"W-what?" 

"How much did you pay her to pretend to be your girlfriend?" 

"P-pay her?" 

"There's no way you scored a chick that hot without bribing her. Two hundred? Three? Four?" 

"Whoever she is, she had really great taste in clothes. That was a Paulson Milani jacket." Brooke said as she looked up from her phone. "That's like really pricy. As in that was at least a seven hundred dollar jacket." 

"So she probably doesn't need the money. You blackmailing her?" 

"No way dude, you heard her with the box thing. She's probably pity dating him." 

"S-she is not pity dating me!" 

"Guys leave Jeremy alone," Christine said wedging herself between Jeremy and the group, "She's just a really nice girl that likes Jeremy." 

"If you ask me she seemed like a bit of an airhead." 

"Oooo, Chloe it sounds like you're jealous~" 

"Shut up Jake." The two began to bicker when Rich approached Jeremy. 

"Alright Jeremy I've changed my mind, you can come to the party tonight." 

"Really?" 

"Yep. As long as you bring Anne with you." 

"Awesome I-wait what?" 

"That won't be a problem right? I mean she is your girlfriend." 

"Oh, uh-yeah totally not a problem." This was going to be a very big problem.


	3. Come to a Party

"You promised Rich what now?!" 

"Michael please I-"

"Jeremy, I agreed to be Anne for today, that's it. Now you want me to go to Rich's party? No way!" Jeremy followed Michael out the school doors already out of breath.

"Jesus, how do you walk so fast in heels?"

"Practice."

"Please go to the party with me! I need this-and then I won't ask for anything else I promise!"

"You said that yesterday," Michael pointed out angrily before adjusting his pink wig, "I don't even think you're going to come see my show."

"...what if...I was in your show?" Michael stopped in his tracks and turned back to Jeremy confused.

"Huh?"

"If you go to Rich's party with me as Anne I'll perform in your show."

"Jeremy you can't dance. Like, at all."

"Well then you could teach me right? Come on, please?"

"...and all I have to do is go to the party tonight?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"Fine, but no backing out okay?"

"I swear on my Apocalypse of the Damned high score."

"That's pretty serious."

"I know."

"And is it just me or was Rich acting weird around me? Do you think he knows who I am?"

"I-ugh-I don't think that's why he was acting weird." 

"Huh. Hey can you help me unzip these shoes? My back is killing me and I really can't bend over right now."

"Yeah sure, give me a sec."

~~

"-and it's weird, I mean yeah I had the normal I wanna make the sex at her boner but like it's more. Like, I wanna buy her spaghetti and do the Lady and the Tramp thing and then just hold hands with her."

"So, you want to be her boyfriend?" Jake asked the love struck Rich as they walked out of the school together.

"Yes and I don't know what to do! I've never felt this way about somebody before. And I haven't even talked to her yet."

"Dude, you don't need to worry. As soon as you talk to her in sure you'll be back to your normal play boy self."

"Yeah..." Rich stopped when he heard a familiar girlish voice.

''-ow! Jeremy be careful."

"Quit moving and it won't hurt as much!"

"Let me just lift up my leggings-" Both Jake and Rich looked ahead to see the back of Anne with the outline of Jeremy on the ground in front of the pink haired girl. They quickly backed away putting two and two together on what the couple was doing.

"Aw man in the parking lot? Of all the places to do it. I tried once, it didn't end well." Jake went on to tell about how he and Lena Smith almost got ran over by a car while doing oral in the parking lot but Rich ignored his friend as he instead felt the anger in his chest boil as he thought about Anne and Jeremy together like that.

~~

Michael walked into the house looking around to see if anyone was home before heading towards the stairs. His mom and dad were never home when he was so it wasn't surprising to come home to an empty house again. He was kind of glad they weren't home most of the time, if either of them found out about his night job Michael knew he wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

Opening his bedroom door Michael let out an exhausted noise as he flipped the light switch on and took off the pink wig. 'I can't believe I let Jeremy talk me into going to Rich's party...but I might as well make the best of it and at least wear something decent.' Walking over to his closet he slid over of the doors open and began flipping through dresses before stopping at a teal party dress. It was simple, strapless with a brown belt and ruffles at the bottom, but doable.

Slipping it on Michael adjusted it around his chest walking over to his mirror to check it out. It looked good but the hair and dress color seemed to clash. Pursing his lips Michael dug through his wigs before pulling out a simple brunette one that would go perfectly with the dress. 'Hopefully Jeremy won't mind the sudden change.'


	4. Seasons of Love

Jeremy sat on the sofa nervously tapping his foot as he pulled at the polo he was wearing. It was the only one he had in his closet full of graphic t-shirts and Christmas gifts that didn't make him look like a total nerd. Christine would be at the Jake's homecoming party tonight and he couldn't look like an idiot in front of her...

"What's got you so nervous sport?" Jeremy jumped as his dad seemed to appear right next to him.

"Christ, dad!" He looked to see his father, still not wearing pants with a smile. 

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm a cool dad, I'm chill." He was literally the embodiment of everything Jeremy didn't want to be in life. There wasn't any possible way he could be less cool. "Got a hot date or something?" Jeremy's face flushed a little and Mr. Heere smiled. "You do! No wonder you look so nice-"

"She's just a friend dad." 

"Just a friend? Jeremy, when a teenage boy like yourself fired out with a girl, it's usually not just as a friend. So what's this girl's name?"

"Anne."

"Does she go to your school? What's her last name? Have I met her par-" Mr. Heere was cut off by a beep from outside as Jeremy stood straight up, face now a bright crimson.

"That's her! I-I'll be back around 11."

"Go get her tiger!" Jeremy quickly hurried over to the door before his dad called out again. "By the way, if you get to third base tonight make sure to use protection!"

"Dad!"

"What? I want you to be safe." The teen couldn't get out of the house fast enough as he scrambled over to Michael's waiting P.T. Cruiser, trying to hide his embarrassment.

~~

Rich watched as the party raged around him. It only started a few minutes ago but it was already crazy. He could see Dustin doing a keg stand with two girls help from his position on the couch but there was only one face he was looking for.

'I'm telling you Rich, you really don't want to do this.' His SQUIP said but Rich just rolled his eyes at this point.

'And I'm telling you I do. Now shut up so I can..." He trailed off as the door opened and she came through. Her hair was a different color, brown instead of pink, but he could still recognize her stunning face anywhere. Maybe she was wearing a wig before or something?

'Or something.' His SQUIP said as Rich approached hey but came to a slight stop when Jeremy stumbled in behind her.

'Shit, I forgot he had to come too.'

'Well Rich if you insist on doing this,' his SQUIP disappeared for a moment before coming back, 'I know a way to distract him.'

~~

Jeremy stood close to Michael, hand tightly gripping the other teen's dress afraid to get lost in the madness that was this party. Everyone he'd ever seen at school seemed to be there dancing, drinking or doing both as his music pounded in the background. It was both amazing yet terrifying at the same time as Jeremy felt the claustrophobia of all these people close together sink in. He felt eyes constantly on him as he tried to avoid the urge to run to the nearest bathroom, throw up then hide in there for the rest of the night.

Michael was just as if not more nervous but he always hid this better than Jeremy could. It took Jeremy a while to realize they were now hands on hand as they approached the kitchen.

"This is crazy!" Michael yelled over the music and Jeremy nodded. "I didn't even know this many people went to our school!"

"Me either!" They finally entered the only somewhat quiet area that was the kitchen as Michael made a B-line for the snacks set out. Jeremy turned to try and catch his breath but was startled by Rich who seemed to have waited for him to turn around.

'Jesus, what is it with people sneaking up on me tonight?' Jeremy thought before forcing a smile.

"Hey Rich..."

"Jeremy, my man!" The brunette was surprised when Rich heels his hand up for a fist bump that he nervously returned. "Glad you could come! Where's Anne?" Their eyes darted over to the snack table where Michael was currently eating a piece of cake with elegance of a startled elephant. 

"O-over there."

"Great, hey Christine wanted to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's out in the backyard, something about play rehearsal?" Within a few seconds Jeremy was out the sliding door as Rich smiled before approaching the girl of his dreams.


	5. Hitting it Off

Michael dug through the fridge looking for something to drink as he adjusted his wig. There was nothing but half empty beers and old take out that smelled a few weeks old. Closing the fridge door the teenager jumped when he saw Rich leaning in the counter, extremely close to him. 

"Hey, ugh excuse me," he tried walking past Rich but the smaller sixteen year old stayed in the way.

"Looking for something to drink?" He handed Michael a Pepsi and the teen took it. 

"Oh thanks dude," cracking it open Michael chugged the drink before tossing it in the nearby trash and letting out a loud belch. "Hey have you seen Jeremy?"

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Christine," Rich was now uncomfortably close to Michael who awkwardly tried to shuffle backwards, "but while he's gone I was wondering, how did you end up dating him?"

"Jeremy? I've known him since we were little."

"Yeah but he such a...dork. And you're...." His face turned a light pink and Michael stared for a moment before he realized what was going on. Rich Goranski was interested in him. Well Anne, but still. 

"Oh ugh thank you but I'm already dating Jeremy."

"Wait-shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's cool dude. Nothing against you but I'm happy with Jeremy."

"Huh...he didn't seem so happy with you."

"He what?" 

"I'm just saying he's always talking about Christine and looking at her. If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't look at other girls." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"I know about Christine, he never shuts up about her."

"Wait, you do? Why didn't you break up with him?"

"We're not even dating," the sentence slipped out before Michael could stop himself. 

"Really?"

"Yeah... It's not like I don't like him! He's my best friend-but I'd never be able to date him. Please don't tell him I told you."

"I won't. If..."

"If?"

"If you play a game of pool with me."

"Oh you're on."


End file.
